Ties that bind
by Sky-Knight-Myde
Summary: No matter how much Cloud tried to deny it, he and the onewinged angel were deeply connected. And Sephiroth would never let him forget it. One sided SephCloud.


Sephiroth folded the single wing that adorned his back. The black feathers flattened with the sound of silk on silk, a soft, almost slithering noise. He ignored the sound, well used to it after years of familiarity.

He brushed spun silver hair out of his green eyes. Prominent bangs were pushed back slightly to widen his field of view. The feel of the soft leather of his gloves on his pale skin made him smile slightly.

Sephiroth's smile widened as he felt a slight mental tug. Cloud was searching for him again. Even after several cycles of their peculiar 'game', Cloud was still learning the rules. Even though Cloud denied, very emphatically, that Sephiroth had any relation, any tie to him, Cloud still played.

Their 'relationship', the odd codependency that bound their fates together more securely than being wrapped in chains, was a fact that Cloud still shut his eyes too. Not that it wasn't entertaining torturing Cloud with what he knew was true, but wouldn't admit. Taunting him until Cloud could barely think. Than drawing him into a fight that he could never win.

Even if he killed Sephiroth, the one-winged angel's hand touched the unblemished skin of his muscled chest. The wound had been just there. The huge sword that Cloud used had simply pulverized the bone. Of course, Cloud had been fighting all out in a half-insane state, ignoring any injury, no matter how great. There was a lot to be said for simply going berserk.

Sephiroth hadn't pulled that particular stunt again, no matter how great the pleasure of seeing Cloud that angry and the fun he had beforehand. While he knew that he would be resurrected if he was killed, Cloud had no such surety. Sephiroth didn't know what would happen if they were both dead, but being a permanent resident of the underworld really didn't appeal to him.

And if Cloud bled to death because he didn't bother to defend himself, it would put a defiant crimp in his plans.

He could feel Cloud's frustration, an almost palpable dark mist over his mind. If Cloud really wanted to find him, all he had to do was reach out, but that would mean acknowledging the ties he had to Sephiroth, he would never do that. If Cloud simply searched normally, he wouldn't be able to find Sephiroth unless he wished it. There were places here that one could only reach by flying, which Cloud disliked even when he cared to show his wing.

Not that Cloud was all that proficient at flying anyway. A conflict in air, which was Sephorith's chosen medium, would end badly for the blonde swordsman.

Not that Sephiroth would ever kill Cloud, but psychological and physical torture would certainly constitute as 'ending badly." Sephiroth knew exactly how much he could push the blonde before he had to let up. Defiance tinged with fear was good; a totally broken Cloud was not.

Speaking of whom…. Sephiroth unfolded his wing, bending his knees to put more force into the leap. At the top of his jump, he beat his single wing strongly. The feathers caught the air and lifted him into the air easily. He settled into an easy pace, using the air currents more than his own strength to lift him, lazily gliding whenever he found a current of rising air.

However lazy his flight seemed, he quickly reached the height he had wished for, and began to concentrate more on direction. The high towers of the castle beckoned, and he swiftly left the Great Maw and Dark Depths behind.

In a matter of minutes he reached his goal, booted feet tapping on shingles as he landed on the roof of one of the crumbling towers that gave the castle its brooding appearance. Sephiroth resettled the folds of his coat around him, and turned his back towards his starting point.

As he had anticipated, Cloud walked out onto the escarpment. Tough several thousand feet separated them; Sephiroth could still see him quite clearly. His eyes had been enhanced beyond the norm, and it was easy for him to look across the gap.

He chuckled. Cloud looked quite angry, and it was apparent that his inability to find the one-winged angel was not making him any happier. His blonde hair looked like it had been raked through it several times, and his hands were clenched in fists. His clothes were black and hung away from his body, loose and concealing. A habit, acquired form several years of being taught that Sephiroth would occasionally misjudge his attacks if he couldn't read his opponent's movements. It happened rarely, but Cloud needed all the help he could get.

Cloud's gaze swept from side to side, seeking his angelic tormentor. His pose screamed anger, hate, and frustration. Sephiroth could also see a slight amount of fear in the set of his body. That was good; Cloud hadn't forgotten his last 'lesson'.

The blonde swordsman's frame was acquiring more and more tension, each moment adding to the burden.

Cloud snapped. He shouted, the wind carrying the words to the one-winged angels ears a moment later.

Sephiroth's lips curved into a smile. He took off, his ebon feathered wing lifting him skyward. Cloud's eyes fastened onto the rising angel.

"Sephiroth," He screamed his challenge once more. His face twisted with indecision for a moment, then settled into determination. A demonic wing unfurled from his back. Compared with Sephiroth's effortless ascent, his uneven wing beats were not particularly graceful. Still, he managed to stay in the air.

Sephiroth dipped his wing, dropping and turning so that he slid behind Cloud. The blonde turned, laboring to keep the height he had gained. He summoned his blade, the bandages swathing the blade floating in the wind. The sword's extra weight caused his flight to dip.

Sephiroth didn't call his Masamune. He simply hovered, slightly out of the range of Cloud's sword.

"Cloud," Sephiroth inclined his head, "It has been awhile. How are you?" This would only annoy Cloud further.

The swordsman's face twisted with hate. "Why are you here, Sephiroth? What do you want?"

"Why, I'm here because of you! Do you really think that it is hard to find you? Even if I was not tied to you so deeply, you are quite distinctive." His tone was indulgent.

"I have no ties to you, Sephiroth!" Cloud barked.

"Denial is so lovely. It looks nice on you too." Sephiroth smirked.

"Never say that again!" Cloud had gone stiff.

Sephiroth's voice had the tone of one acceding to a cranky child. "As you wish then."

"Don't patronize me, damn you!" The blonde swordsman was getting angrier by the second.

"Fine. But I'm not going to fight you. Not quite yet..."

"Why the change of heart?" Cloud asked, emphasizing in one word his doubts that Sephiroth even had a heart. "Normally, you can't wait to get me into a fight! Now you're afraid of me?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Never." He slid in to quickly for Cloud to respond, and whispered in Cloud's ear. "Never, ever. We are bound together, you and I, but that will never be true." He beat his wing hard, sending Cloud back several feet, and himself in the opposite direction.

"I'll be seeing you around, Cloud." Sephiroth conjured a pillar of darkness edged with darkness. "Goodbye." He flew into the column. It dwindled until it was a glimmer then disappeared, taking the angel with it. All that was left was the black feathers, drifting on the breeze.

A/N

I've always found Sephiroth compelling, and his relationship with Cloud especially so. It struck me as a love-hate relationship, a somewhat twisted love from Sephiroth, and Cloud's hate for his own darkness, personified by the angel. Very…. Deeply powerful for reader and writer. I tried to capture his elegance in the story. I love to think I managed to, but I don't really believe anyone can do that. I think that he and Cloud have deep connections to one another, and also that Cloud tries to deny it. Just my opinion though. Reviews are great, flames are laughed at. Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
